Some Like it Hot!
by phillydi
Summary: Kensi goes undercover as a Zumba instructor and challenges Deeks and the boys to a workout!
1. Chapter 1

**Some Like It Hot!**

**By Phillydi**

_I've been writing some heavy stories of late…so I thought it was time to have some fun! _

* * *

><p>The contingent of NCIS agents and techs are gathered around the Ops table waiting for their fearless leader to arrive and give them the latest case fresh off the docket. Everyone is in good spirits, with teasing at an all time high and laughter echoing about the room. They had just finished a very somber mission, where the entire team had been stretched to their physical and mental limitations, so they were counting their blessings, and appreciating the gathering of close teammates and good friends in the room today.<p>

"Good morning everyone, I'm glad to see you all in high spirits," Hetty calls out as she enters the room. She knows the past few days have been hard on her team and she gives them a few more minutes to enjoy the camaraderie.

When she is able to capture their full attention again she opens up the case to the group.

"There have been reports of an illegal baby adoption ring at a local dance studio," reports Hetty. "Mr. Beale if you please? "

Eric's fingers fly over his keyboard. A Navy personnel picture of a young officer fills the large video screen.

"This is Ensign J.P. Worley, and he reports that his wife was approached by a member of the Let's Get Physical Dance Studio about adopting a baby after she was overheard talking about her inability to conceive a child. The employee said she knew an expectant mother who couldn't keep her baby and she would be willing to set them up with an interview. Unfortunately, they handed over $10,000 to the pregnant woman and have not been able to contact her since. They went back to the studio and found the employee no longer works there and very conveniently, the owner doesn't know anything about the transaction either."

"As a side note, the owner of the studio has a very questionable background," Nell chips in. "She has written a few bad checks, has one DUI and a couple of disorderly conducts in her past."

"Please don't tell me you're going to send us in as undercover dancers?" Callen asks apprehensively.

"Oh, heaven forbid, Mr. Callen, I've _seen_ you dance," Hetty smiles

"Oooh! Slam dunk and over the funk with your bad as…" Deeks throw his hand up but stops mid air.

All eyes are turned to Deeks.

"I mean… she got you really good." Deeks mumbles and tilts his head forward to scratch the back of his neck and deflect the unwanted attention.

"Yes, well thank you Mr. Deeks, but I actually had something else in mind Mr. Callen," Hetty grins as she turns to look at Kensi.

"The studio is looking for a new Zumba teacher, and Ms. Blye is just the person to fit the bill."

"Whoa," Kensi holds both hands up in the air. "I don't know one Zumba step from another Hetty!"

"Of course you don't, Ms. Blye. I didn't expect you to. That's why I have set up for you to take lessons today in the gym with one of the best instructors in Los Angeles. Before he's done with you, I guarantee you will be able to teach Zumba with the best of them!" Hetty exclaims as she throws her arm up in the air.

"What the hell is Zumba?" Sam asks. By the confused looks on Callen and Deeks' faces he isn't the only one in the room without a clue.

"Where have you been, Mr. Hanna? It's only the biggest fitness dance craze since disco," Hetty explains to the team.

"It was actually created in the 1990's by a Columbian fitness trainer named Alberto Perez," says Nell. "He was inspired by the salsa, samba and meringue music he grew up with. The dance moves can get quite hot and sexy, or so I hear," Nell smiles seductively.

"I think it is a challenge you are prepared to handle, Ms. Blye and besides you will find it an exhilarating work out. I love it!" Hetty exclaims.

The room goes deadly quiet as all eyes hit the floor. Each member of the team has just received a mental image that they were definitely not prepared to assimilate. Callen quickly moves the conversation forward before one of his team members say something they are bound to regret.

"So while Kensi is going undercover as a Zumba teacher, what angle do you want us to cover?" Callen asks.

"Well, Mr. Deeks will be posing as Ms. Blye's husband and we will have backstopping for both of them that shows they have trying for a few years to have children but are now considering other alternatives," explains Hetty. She turns to Nell who puts up a list of credentials for the new Zumba teacher and her husband.

"Kensi and Deeks let me introduce you to Lucinda and Chris Thomas." California driver's licenses flash on the screen with the agents new aliases.

"Oooh, can I call you Lulu?" Deeks asks.

"Don't start Deeks," Kensi warns him with a ominus look but she already knows her partner is only getting warmed up.

"As I was saying…." Nell squints at Deeks as a challenge not to interrupt her again. "You and your husband are new to the Los Angeles area, arriving just recently from Tucson. But you bring with you a list of dancing credentials that would rival even Arthur Murray." The display screen shows an inventory of dance competitions and recitals going back 10 years. There is a professional head shot of Kensi/Lucinda to go along with her impressive dance qualifications. "You are a newly certified Zumba teacher and you have moved to LA to seek fame and fortune as a choreographer but are supporting yourself as an instructor for now." Nell looks over her creation of Kensi's backstopping with satisfaction.

"Thank you Ms. Jones," Hetty says. "As for Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, I want you both to see if there are more couples out there who have been taken in by this scam. They may have been too embarrassed to come forward to tell their story. But we need to get a profile of these ring leaders and we need more information. Mr. Beale will work with you to identify possible military and non-military clients from the studio.

"Dodged a bullet there G," Sam says with relief.

Callen smiles but looks at Kensi in sympathy. This is going to be fun….

* * *

><p><em>Later that day in the gym…<em>

Callen, Sam and Deeks exit the locker rooms after changing into their workout clothes. It's been a long day and it's time to unwind. They are headed for a workout but stop short when they hear the seductive strains of Latin music fill the hall way that leads to the gym. All three men are frozen in their tracks.

"This way," Deeks quickly leads the group into the indoor shooting range and kills the lights before they enter the room. The space overlooks the gym floor and gives the three agents front row seats to the show going on below.

Callen and Sam are speechless. Deeks is beside himself with glee.

"Oh, my god," Deeks says in astonishment. "Now that's what I call professional development."

* * *

><p>Ok, has it gotten your attention? Should I continue? Anything you think I should include with this story….it's got to be fun! Let me know…..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Like It Hot!**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 2**

Well, it seems many of you enjoyed the first chapter and wanted to read more…. Sooo have fun with Kensi and the boys!

* * *

><p>Callen, Sam and Deeks are glued to the floor of the NCIS shooting range, hiding in the darkness like dirty old men watching a peep show behind a one way window. None of them have been able to close their mouths yet. It's been a long time since they saw this much skin and sex directly on display in wild and utter abandon.<p>

Below them on the gym floor, Kensi and her certified Zumba instructor are swaying to the beat of the pulsating Latin rhythm. Kensi has on a skimpy black denim bra and coral cargo pants with one leg rolled all the way up to her knee. When Kensi found the clothes in her locker, she shook her head and smiled. Hetty had thought of everything! With her hair falling down the back of her neck in ringlets, her sweat is shining openly on her décolletage, dripping down her face and into her heaving cleavage.

Kensi smiles shyly at her instructor and enjoys dancing to the infectious music with this extraordinarily handsome man. His magnificently ripped six pack abs are on full display as he is naked above the waist. _His sculptured hips, butt and thighs aren't too bad either_, Kensi decides. The man hasn't even broken a sweat and his breathing is still calm and even after a full hour of hip grinding. _Amazing specimen, _Kensi muses.

The two dancers follow the music with a series of cross-back lunges and a side cha-cha which completes the salsa moves. It ends with a round of booty bumps.

"Now, that is hot," Deeks slowly draws the words out as he stares at his beautiful partner in work and in play. His breathing is coming in short, excited gasps every time Kensi rocks her hips side to side. Deeks is pretty sure he just died and went to heaven.

"Who's the Ricky Martin wantabe?" Sam asks as he points to the instructor.

"Jeez, I hope this guy's gay too," Deeks wonders out loud.

"You keep thinking that Deeks, if it makes you feel better," Sam chuckles.

"Let the music move you Senhorita Kensi," Roberto says as he stands closely behind her. "Just free your mind and before you know it the magic of the music takes you with it." He wraps his hands around Kensi's waist.

"Like this Roberto?" Kensi asks, reproducing the dance step and admiring the man's….well everything.

"_Like this Roberto?_" Deeks imitates Kensi's voice and the way she flips the hair out of her eyes. "Do you believe this?" He spits out in disgust.

"I think the green-eyed monster is getting the better of you Deeks," Callen says without taking his eyes off of Kensi's swaying hips.

"Me? I'm not jealous," Deeks insists. "So the man can dance…big deal. Anybody can do that….stuff there." He points down into the gym.

"Ah, huh…whatever you say," Callen smirks and crosses his arms over his chest.

Deeks stands quietly, mesmerized by his woman's graceful moves. Kensi is tapping her foot from side to side, and suddenly grabs Roberto's hand, hops and flexes her ankle to the calypso beat. Ok, so maybe he is feeling just a little bit intimidated by her Latin impresario.

"She's a natural, don't you think gentlemen?" Hetty stands quietly next to her agents.

Deeks gives a startled jump, as he looks down on his diminutive boss. _Why does she always have to sneak up on him like that?_

"Sorry Mr. Deeks, did I break your concentration?"asks Hetty.

"It looks like Deeks may have met his match, Hetty," Sam drawls.

"Oh I doubt that Mr. Hanna. Mr. Deeks can be very resourceful when he needs to be, can't you Mr. Deeks?" asks Hetty with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok, now you guys are making fun of me," Deeks points both fingers at the group. "But Kensi can see through all the flash and glitter," he states his case. "I just need to be plain ol' Marty Deeks…that's more than enough for her."

"I don't know, after today you may have to be the new and improved Marty Deeks if you're going to compete with that guy," Callen points to the Zumba instructor.

The music and dancing has finally stopped.

"Looks like the show is over for today," says Sam as he leaves the shooting range. Callen and Deeks follow but Hetty stays behind and watches her agents gather on the gym floor.

Kensi and Roberto are gathering towels and gym bags as the team enters the room. Callen gives a round of applause to Kensi and Sam joins in. Deeks props his hands on his hips and stands behind them giving Roberto the evil eye.

Kensi turns to face her audience and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you guys were watching us!" She exclaims.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't know one dance step from another," Callen teases.

"She was amazing, was she not?" asks Roberto.

"Oh, I still have so much more to learn," Kensi giggles as she waves her hand and smiles at Roberto.

"I don't know, Deeks here says anybody can do this dance stuff," Sam says.

"Oh, he does, does he?" Kensi looks around Sam to find Deeks tight lipped and steaming hot. "So you guys think anyone can do this _dance stuff_, huh?"

"No, I believe Deeks said that…"Sam corrects her.

"Yeah, and why not?" Deeks steps forward to challenge her. "I bet we can keep up with you two for one full hour without stopping or throwing in the towel, sort to speak."

"Now wait a minute you two, don't count me in on this wager, "Callen says. "Remember, I can't dance. Even Hetty says so."

"Yeah, you really don't want to see him dance, it's terrifying" Sam adds.

"Ah, come on you guys," Deeks pleads. "Are you going to tell me you can chase down Afghani terrorists, international drug dealers and crime families and you are going to be frighten of a little one hour dance workout?"

"Tell you what Deeks," Kensi walks over to stand face to face in front of her partner. "Since I'm so sure you guys are all wuses and will give up long before the hour is over, I wager a full course dinner at Spago for all three of you. Money is no objective; everything on the menu is fair game."

"You're on sister!" Deeks agrees.

"And if I win….I get to go to Beverly Hills and pick out any pair of Jimmy Choo shoes I see….all on your dime, right?" Kensi wagers.

"Shake on it," Deeks holds out his hand to Kensi and stares her straight in the eye. She looks back at Deeks for a second and finally grabs hold of his hand.

"You're on!" Kensi pulls away after a quick shake and walks around Deeks and out the gym. Roberto follows closely behind her, and smiles back at the trio like the cat that ate the canary.

"Are you crazy Deeks?" Sam yells.

"What was that all about?" Callen throws his arms wide open. "You don't need to prove yourself to her. What happen to the plain ol' Marty Deeks speech?"

"Come on you guys, this is a slam dunk," Deeks explains. "You said yourself G, you always wanted to go to that restaurant…and Sam, you get to pick anything off the menu. We can do this. Just follow along for one hour. Come on Sam? G? All for one and one for all?"

"Since when did we become the Three Musketeers?" Callen asks.

"This is suicide, Deeks?" Sam moans. "We might as well just give her the shoes and be done with it."

Hetty walks into the gym and clears her throat to get her agent's attention.

"In the spirit of sportsmanship, I'll be joining your team gentlemen. Long live the Four Musketeers!" Hetty throws her hand in the air.

"Well alright then!" Deeks exclaims.

Callen looks at Sam, rolls his eyes and walks away.

"I saw that Mr. Callen!" Hetty calls out.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the resounding YES when I asked if I should continue this story. I hope you are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it! Thanks for some great ideas to add to the story too! Always looking for more ideas and don't stop reviewing…it keeps me honest!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Like It Hot!**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The NCIS Zumba challenge was scheduled to take place tomorrow and Callen was already trying to figure out how many different ways he can call out sick. He is staring into his coffee cup and swirling the remnants of the cold liquid still left on the bottom. Callen is thinking he'd rather face the entire Afghani rebel army than try to keep rhythm to some Latin hip hop music.<p>

"It's never a good sign when you start the morning off staring at your coffee instead of drinking it," Sam says as he enters the bullpen.

"I still can't believe we're doing this tomorrow," Callen moans. He originally felt sorry for Kensi but now he feels sorry for himself. As for Deeks….well he's going to have to kill the bastard for getting him involved in this three ring circus. Worse yet, he'd be dancing alongside Hetty. The memory of their wall scaling competition is still fresh in his mind. It would be a lot more fun participating in Armageddon.

"Why are you so worried about Kensi's challenge?" Sam asks. "I say we give Deeks' his day in the sun. You and I don't like this Roberto character any more than he does….maybe we can help him win this wager."

"Whose side are you on?" Callen asks. "Look, Deeks is screwed either way and so are we. You know as well as I do, that we're not going to hear the end of this from Kensi if she loses. And if she wins… well do you know how much those shoes can cost?"

"Come on G you don't take sides. We both know Deeks is right…. and I can't believe I just _said_ that?" Sam shakes his head. "We've been through far worse than this. I mean how bad can it be?"

Callen points and waives a finger in Sam's face.

"Famous last words, my friend. Famous last words…" Callen's voice trails off in the distance as he heads up to the crow's nest to hide.

* * *

><p>Kensi arrived at the Mission early that morning for the first of her two daily workouts with her instructor. They trained hard all week. Roberto was helping her put the finishing touches on her Zumba routines so she could be ready for her audition at the dance studio. Her interview is set for later today and once she teaches her first class to the dance staff and passed the audition, she's in.<p>

Roberto is a patient teacher and his varied dance background is invaluable. She continually keeps asking questions about all the different dance styles and the history behind his technique. There is very little about the art he doesn't know. She just wishes he wasn't so damn attractive! Kensi couldn't count the number of times her attention strayed away from her foot work and to Roberto's tight abs instead.

Not that he stood a ghost of a chance at usurping her affection for Deeks. Of course Deeks didn't know that. A girl's got to be sure she's not being taken for granted and she found that a little jealousy in a relationship is not always a bad thing. Yet, she was actually surprised at Deeks' reaction. He's usually a lot more laid back about these things. Roberto must be pressing some big insecurity button in Deeks that she's not aware of. Maybe by the end of this assignment, she'll get to the bottom of it.

During the course of the week, Kensi and Deeks had avoided all conversation about the challenge…no one was giving away any secrets but she knew her partner was a fierce competitor and Deeks was playing to win. _That's ok_, Kensi smiles. He has no idea what she has planned for his Musketeers. She could almost hear those Jimmy Choo shoes calling her name now!

After her workout, Kensi finds herself all alone at her desk until Hetty walks around the corner of her office and stands in the middle of the bullpen.

"So I assume you are prepared for your interview today at the dance studio, Ms. Blye?" Hetty asks.

"Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be," Kensi says and takes a long breath in.

"I'm sure you and Mr. Deeks will do just fine," Hetty replies. Kensi nods her head in agreement.

Deeks enters their work space and throws his backpack down on his desk. "You two talking about me? That was a rhetorical question, yeah? You don't need to answer." Deeks asks and responds to his own question in quick, short retorts.

"Why does the world always revolve around you Deeks?" Kensi asks. "It may surprise you to know that there are other topics of conversation that are actually more important than you today."

"Really?" Deeks gives her a wink. Kensi looks away in disgust.

"Don't be cheeky, Mr. Deeks," Hetty says and turns her conversation back to Kensi. "So will we see a preview of your Zumba audition tomorrow at our challenge?"

Kensi waves her finger at Hetty. "Wouldn't you like to know? Sorry Hetty, but I'm not giving any moves away that I'll be asking your team to do …even to you!"

"Don't worry Hetty we don't need any reconnaissance," Deeks comes from around his desk to assure his boss. "Our little team will do just fine. "Oh, and by the way partner, I hear the Surf and Turf is _to die for_ at Spago's," Deeks goads Kensi even further.

"Right…well I wouldn't be getting your taste buds too excited Deeks. They may wind up having to pay for my shoes." Kensi says with a smirk.

"When we pop that bottle of Don Perignon we'll see..."

"Stop! Both of you... May I remind the two of you that you are going undercover today as a _loving and affectionate_ married couple? " Hetty chastises them. "I suggest you tone down the sarcasm or better yet leave it behind where it will be more appropriate at tomorrow's challenge."

Kensi and Deeks' manner turns serious as they remember the mission at hand.

"Of course, Hetty," Kensi agrees.

Deeks lowers his head but smiles again as he watches Hetty return to her office. You can almost see the tiny horns pop up from behind his head. Kensi isn't off the hook yet.

* * *

><p>The Let's Get Physical Dance Studio sits in a little pocket of high-end retail stores in the Plaza De Oro on Ventura Boulevard in the Encino business district. They arrive in Deeks' Malibu and he pulls up in front of the store front to let Kensi out.<p>

"Ok, when you hear us wrapping up the interview, that's your cue to come into the studio looking for me. Got it?" Kensi asks.

"Don't worry, Lulu, I know the drill," Deeks says. Three, two, one...

"I swear to god, Deeks, you call me that one more time and I'm going to break both your legs!"

"There it is! I just love it when your eyes lights up like that. Beautiful."

Kensi stares down at her hands which are resting in tight balls on her lap. She slowly releases the tension in her fingers and flattens them out on top of her thighs. _Take a_ d_eep breathe_ _Kensi_.

"That's ok Deeks. I know you think this is funny, but we'll see who's still laughing after tomorrow."

"Yes, we will Sunshine. Oh, by the way, good luck in there."

Kensi shakes her head and refuses to look at Deeks as she steps outside the car. It's time to take Hetty's advice and concentrate on her undercover persona. She's going to have to make this convincing if they are going to believe her as a dance instructor.

Kensi asks for the owner by name and is led into a tiny backroom office.

"Howdy, I'm Miranda Bishop," the studio owner holds her hand out to Kensi. "So you want to be our new Zumba instructor?"

"Yes, I believe I'm your girl," Kensi says enthusiastically.

As Kensi and Miranda are discussing Kensi's qualifications, Deeks is reviewing Callen and Sam's notes on the interviews they had with two other couples who may have been scammed by the operation going on inside. All put down money in good faith but the illusive staff member was never heard from again once the money exchanges hands.

"Well everything seems to be in order here, we have already checked your references and they are stellar. Your audition class will be Saturday morning at 10 am and once we witness your professionalism and skills, we will be prepared to offer you a teaching position here at the studio. We have a very upscale clientele that use our facility. We have to be sure that you will project the correct brand for our business.

"Of course, I understand," Kensi agrees. "I am so excited to be here in LA living my dream. You don't know what this means to me to get this chance."

"Well then we will see you on Saturday," Miranda says and holds out her hand to Kensi.

Deeks can hear they are wrapping up the interview. He bounds out of the car and into the studio seeking his blushing bride.

Kensi is coming out of the office and spies Deeks.

"Oh Miranda, this is my husband Chris," Kensi says as she introduces Deeks.

"Good to meet you Mr. Thomas, you must be so proud of Lucinda here. She has very impressive qualifications. But then I'm sure you know all about her talents."

"Intimately," says Deeks as he puts his arm around Kensi's waist and draws her closer to him. Kensi smiles with embarrassment.

"Every day is a joy with my Lulu here. I'd say I'm the luckiest man in the world," Deeks gushes. Kensi stiffens and leans heavily into Deeks to give him advance notice that he's going to be using a wheel chair very soon.

"Of course we would love to hear the patter of little feet running around the house, but the good Lord hasn't seen fit to grant us that blessing yet. But we keep trying, don't we Princess?" Deeks stares longingly into Kensi's eyes.

"Oh everyday…. But the doctor says we just got to get more of those little tadpoles of his to multiply and divide. They just haven't figured out how to conquer yet, isn't that right sweetie?" Kensi pinches Deeks upper arm…hard.

Deeks takes in a short but painful breath but keeps smiling. He nods in pain.

"I just hope my biological clock doesn't wind down before he does," Kensi adds sadly.

"Well, there's always adoption you know," Miranda says.

"Yes, well we looked into that but it's all so complicated and there are just so many forms to fill out, huh Chris?" Kensi turns to Deeks who still has a pained look on his face. "We'll just have to keep trying the old fashion way." Kensi scrunches her shoulders up and squeezes Deeks seductively.

"Well, I know someone who can put you in touch with a woman who may be ready to give her unborn child up for adoption…for a price, of course," Miranda says. "She's unmarried and can't keep it. Are you interested?"

"What do you think Chris?" Kensi asks Deeks. "It may be the answer to our prayers."

"Whatever Lu… Lucinda wants, my Lucinda gets." Deeks wasn't ready for another Kensi pinch. "You set up that meeting and we'll be there." Deeks says adamantly.

"Ok, I'll call you," says Miranda.

"Great!" Kensi extends her hand. "See you on Saturday. Come on honey, we have another big event to plan for, don't we?"

As they leave the studio hand in hand, Kensi whispers to Deeks under her breath. "I hope you and your uncoordinated bevy of beauties are ready, because you are going down!"

Deeks raises his eyebrows and gives Kensi a huge smile.

"In the challenge Deeks, in the challenge! God, you have a dirty mind!" Kensi says with exasperation.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Deeks laughs out loud as he dodges a right hook from Kensi.

* * *

><p>Ok, get ready you guys….the anticipated NCIS Zumba challenge is up next…who do you have your money on? There can only be one victor…or not? If nothing else fun and mayhem ensue!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Like It Hot!**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 4**

Big thanks to my _partner in crime_, Maxie Kay who gave me another challenge to use one of her phrases in this story. Hope I did her proud!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that day….<em>**

"Did you guys get the new Hetty note?" Sam asks as he walks into the bullpen.

"You mean this one?" Callen holds the envelope up in the air.

"Why do you think she wants us in the gym after work?" Deeks picks up the letter.

"Who knows? Probably wants to give us some sort of pep talk for tomorrow," Sam guesses.

"And what does she mean here at the end when she says '_do not invite Ms. Blye'_?" asks Deeks as he points to the last line on the note.

"I guess she doesn't want to give away any top secrets to the enemy," Callen stares at Deeks. If looks could kill, the LAPD liaison would be long dead. Callen is not in a forgiving mood.

"Who's giving away secrets to the enemy?" Kensi smiles as she joins her colleagues at their desks. Kensi has changed out of her workout clothes after her Zumba lessons with Roberto and was happy to call it a day. Together they had planned their strategy carefully for tomorrow's NCIS Zumba challenge.

"So you guys want to go out for a last supper…sort to speak?" Kensi giggles to herself.

"Are you paying for this one too?" Deeks asks.

"Funny Deeks. No, we're going dutch for this one. Anyone coming?"

"Ah….no, I got some paperwork to finish up," Deeks stammers as he pushes papers around his desk top.

"Me, too," Sam agrees reluctantly.

"What about you G? There's a new Thai restaurant just down the street?" Kensi tries one more time.

"Paperwork," Callen spits out the words as he looks at Deeks.

"Paperwork? All three of you?" Kensi looks around suspiciously at her team mates. "I don't know what you guys are up to but you don't stand a ghost of a chance tomorrow. You know that don't you?" Kensi picks up her bags to leave. No response.

"Ok, now I'm getting the silent treatment. That's fine. I'll see you girls tomorrow and you better bring your seconds to this duel because there's going to be a whole lot of body parts to pick up after we're done," Kensi snorts. "Jeez, I crack myself up!"

Kensi laughs all the way out the Mission doors.

"Oh yeah?" Deeks answers back.

"Nice comeback Deeks," Sam sneers. "I hope your dance moves are better than your witty repartee."

Hetty comes out from around her office with her hands on her hips.

'Oh they will be Mr. Hanna, I assure you. Come join me gentlemen. It's time to hit the gym and you may want to put on something more comfortable," Hetty says and walks out of the bullpen. Callen crosses his arms on the desk and buries his head deeply within their folds.

Hetty is patiently waiting for the agents to join her in the middle of the gym floor. After leaving the locker room, the men slowly turn the corner of the room's entrance and stop. The sound of salsa music fills the room.

"Come closer, I promise I won't bite," Hetty beckons. Hetty has on an aqua sweat suit with iridescent dance sneakers made for the Zumba enthusiast.

All three men look at each other, nod and take tentative steps forward. Curiosity beats out fear as they stand in front of their leader.

"I felt it wasn't fair that you didn't know at least some of the basic dance steps before Ms. Blye puts your feet to the fire," Hetty explains. "So I thought I would teach you a few of the Zumba moves that will help get you through this challenge without any serious casualties."

"Come on Hetty," pleads Callen. "Have mercy on us here!"

"Mr. Callen we all have to do some things in life that take us out of our comfort zone," Hetty says.

"Yeah, well that's about every day around here," Callen insists. "This is more than just out of my comfort zone; this is totally out of my time space continuum zone! I just wasn't born for this type of group participation."

"Then here's your chance to learn how to play with others Mr. Callen. Buck up! It will be fun!" Hetty cries.

"You have a strange idea of what's fun Hetty," Sam whines.

"May I remind you gentlemen that Ms. Blye wasn't the only one looking hot on the dance floor? Latin men know how to turn on the heat even more so than their women when they dance," Hetty looks closely at her agents. "If you learn how to dance like our Roberto I can assure you that your days of searching for women will be over. They will find you instead! With one booty pump you will be irresistible to women all over the world!" Hetty sweeps her hand above her head.

She can tell her agents aren't buying it by the look on their faces.

"Look, just let your inhibitions go and your body will take you along with the music," Hetty adds.

"Where did I hear that before?" Deeks says under his breath.

"Shall we begin?"

"Fine, but I'm not wearing those tight girly clothes." Sam states emphatically.

"I didn't know you were such a kill joy, Mr. Hanna," Hetty pouts.

Sam turns his face in embarrassment and for the first time in days Callen smiles.

"All for one partner?" Callen asks.

Sam smiles sheepishly back at Callen and turns to face Hetty.

"And one for all," Sam says and holds his hand out to the group.

Deeks smiles broadly and is the first to reach out his hand and place it over Sam's. Hetty is next as she places her hand over Deeks'.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty encourages Callen to join them.

Callen sighs deeply.

"Ok, fine! I'm in," Callen agrees reluctantly and places his hand on top of the rest.

"Excellent! I'm proud of you Mr. Callen," Hetty exclaims. "Alright Musketeers, we will start with my favorite dance…the Reggaeton! It's the hip-hop of Latin rhythm. Place you feet on the floor together and step out…like this." Hetty demonstrates. "Single, single, double. Bend those knees! Single, single, double…"

**_Early the next morning…._**

Deeks hobbles into the Mission with one hand on his right hip and the other hand messaging the back of his neck. No sign of Callen or Sam in the bullpen. He left them moaning and groaning all the way to the sauna after last night's impromptu workout with Hetty. He wouldn't be surprised if they were still sitting there.

Deeks eases himself down in his desk chair and rests his head in his hand. He aches in places he didn't even know existed. Hetty had put them through their paces and made sure they could follow along with every step by the time they finished two hours later. It wasn't a pretty sight but in the end she had them moving to the music and keeping time to the beat. Well almost. Deeks has to admit, this dance thing is harder than it looked. Although he would never admit it to Kensi. They just had to last one more hour for the challenge and he could almost taste that 10 course meal!

"Deeks!" Kensi hollers to her partner before she enters the bullpen.

"Speak of the devil," Deeks mumbles into his hand.

"I got a call last night from Miranda. They are going to contact us today for that meet up with the mother-to-be." Kensi looks at Deeks who hasn't moved an inch or acknowledged her presence.

"What's the matter with you? Did you hear what I just said?" she asks again.

Deeks straightens up slowly and stretches back his neck to let his head rest softly on his shoulders. "Yeah. Call….meeting….today."

"Are you ok? You don't look too good. You better not even think about getting out of this challenge today," Kensi warns Deeks.

"I'm fine and my team will be there with bells on," Deeks says emphatically.

As if on cue, Sam and Callen limp into the bullpen not looking much better than Deeks this morning.

"You three look like the walking wounded. What happen here after I left? Don't tell me you were practicing last night?" Kensi asks. She points and shakes her finger at the team. "Oh this is precious…but it won't work." Kensi loses some of her bravado.

"Worried, Kensi? You should be," Deeks smiles.

"Not at all. I will see you at 10 am," Kensi returns Deeks' smile. "And remember to bring your check books with you." Kensi turns and quickly leaves the bullpen.

* * *

><p>Hetty rallys her team one last time to warm up and loosen some of the sore muscles they collected after last night's practice run.<p>

Callen lays flat on the gym floor after stretching his aching hamstrings.

"Get up G, you can't lie there all day," Sam says.

"Leave me here Sam, save yourself," Callen moans.

"You know you can be a real drama queen sometimes," Sam snorts.

"I don't know what you two are bitching about," Deeks complains. "I'm the one who tripped over Callen and fell on my ass after he bumped into me. Talk about pain."

"Alright gentlemen, shall we put aside all our aches and pains and get ready for this challenge?" Hetty says after she joins her team. Deeks looks up to see Kensi and Roberto enter the gym.

"Oh look, if it isn't Ricky and Lucy….or should I say Lulu?"

Kensi sneers at Deeks. "Don't listen to him Roberto."

As the teams break off to their respective corners of the gym, the pounding strains of a merengue rhythm fill the room.

"Well we don't have all day ladies and gentlemen," Hetty calls the group together. "I assume you are going to lead our little challenge here Ms. Blye?"

Kensi nods her head in Hetty's direction. "Ready to go!"

"Yes, well there is only one Marquess of Queensberry rule that applies here...which is my team must keep up with your dance routine for one hour straight. At that end of that time, we will be declared the winners. If on the other hand, if any one of us has to stop or can no longer continue, then you will have won the challenge and a new pair of shoes. Are we clear?" Hetty asks the competitors.

"Let's role," Sam sounds the battle cry.

Kensi positions herself in front of her challengers and cues the music. Roberto stands slightly to the right side of her.

"Ok we'll start it off with a simple march. That's it. Now step touch, back and forth. Let's bounce it a little and feel the funk, people. Up next is a V-step…out and in. Come on. Get both arms up. Punch it again. Now march it out. Take it back to the V-step. We're just getting started. Keep those abs nice and tight. Speed it up. Bring those feet together. Stop and breathe."

Callen and Sam are feeling pretty good they made it this far. But Hetty knows that Kensi is just getting warmed up.

"Salsa's next…side to side and give me a little dig. Back up with a front lunge. Keep it going with your arms like your whipping that towel behind you. Show me what you got!"

The music changes to a samba pop. "Ok, we're going to make it hot and sexy. _Calienticos_! Let me see a samba lunge. Use the arms and take the legs side to side and squat it out. Give me a booty pump." Kensi walks around the dancers and steps behind Deeks and snaps a wet towel on his ass.

"Owl! That hurts!" Deeks cries out.

"Keep it moving Deeks," Kensi shouts back. The music is pounding.

"Ok, let's do some belly dancing." Kensi is unrelenting and doesn't give them time to rest.

"Oh, no…no belly dancing for me, thank you," Callen stops.

"Move it Mr. Callen or you will be paying for those shoes yourself!" Hetty yells over the music.

Callen gives Hetty a pleading look but resumes dancing under protest.

"Side to side arms, reach, reach, again, take it to the side," Kensi keeps pumping them.

"Ok, we got classic salsa now," Kensi continues with the routine. "Take it forward and back, we're going to start with a back lunge and squeeze those biceps. Ready to travel to the side? Let's go. Back salsa now, come on give me a little spice, you guys are like robots. Squeeze those buns, shake those hips, turn left, back, turn left again." Kensi is like a drill sergeant barking out orders.

Deeks is struggling. Kensi moves in close so only Deeks can hear.

"You're packing to the left Deeks…probably why you can't make that turn," Kensi stops and smiles pretty at Deeks.

"Are you kidding me?" Deeks keeps turning but getting nowhere.

"Just saying…" Kensi steps back in time with Roberto and keeps up with the instructions.

"Side to side arms, reach, reach, again, take it to the side," Kensi keeps pumping them.

"Come on boys… _menea_… give me a little booty circle. _Cumbia_ funk….get that knee in! I want to see a clean pelvic thrust here. Arms up and out. Now down…_abajo_, jump…_salto_. You got any more?"

"Come on we got to bring the flavor up here. Pump it up you guys!"

"Jeez, she doesn't stop," Sam moans.

"Take it out to the front and now to the side four times, out together, out together and take it to the side… other way."

Callen takes it one step too far to the side and collides into Sam, who in turn hits and knocks over Hetty! The three of them look like dominos falling to the cold wooden floor.

"Shit! My leg! Crap! Hetty, are you ok?" The voices are all yelling at the same time.

Deeks rushes over to his team mates and tries to rally them to get back on their feet. As he does so, he realizes that the music has come to a screeching halt and looks up at Eric holding the boom box plug in his hand.

"Sorry I had to _literally_ pull the plug on your Saturday Night Fever," Eric smiles coyly. "But I just intercepted a message on your cell Kensi. You and Deeks have got to meet a man about a baby and you only have one hour or you're going to miss your chance to nab these guys."

"God bless you Eric," Callen says gratefully as he collapses back down to the floor.

* * *

><p>So how does the Zumba challenge end? Stay tune for one more chapter to find out. Thanks again for all the reviews and letting me know how much you are enjoying all the fun. Still love to hear from all of you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Like It Hot!**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks are out of breath by the time they reach the Mission parking lot. After a quick shower, change of clothes and a debriefing from Eric, the two agents head out to meet their contact.<p>

"I can't believe you whipped me with that towel back there," Deeks whines.

"Oh you're such a baby Deeks and besides you deserved it," Kensi responds.

"What? How did I deserve that?"

"By initiating this whole challenge," quips Kensi.

"Well at least Hetty enjoyed it. And what's with the packing left comment? Am I going to have to worry that every time we talk, you're going to be staring at my junk! That's just not right."

Deeks glances over at Kensi who is looking straight ahead with a crooked smile on her face.

"Look, can we just concentrate on the mission Deeks?" Kensi asks.

"I don't know if I can, I just feel so violated right now," Deeks pouts.

"Give me a break Deeks…men do it all the time to women," Kensi complains and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah but that doesn't make it right either," Deeks says seriously.

Kensi looks over at Deeks to be sure he's just teasing her. Deeks keeps a straight face but Kensi can tell that he's trying hard not to smile.

Kensi's phone rings.

"Callen?"

"Sam and I just left the Mission and we've headed for your location," says Callen. "We just got word from Nell that the call you received last night came from a well known Venice Beach pimp. Turner's got a rap sheet as long as your arm, including suspected murder and extortion. We may have found our ring leader in this case. We'll be outside the house in case you need us."

"Ok, thanks," says Kensi. "Callen, is everybody alright back there?"

"We'll survive…. despite ourselves Kensi," Callen laughs.

"Just worried about Hetty," Kensi adds.

"She's fine. The old girl will be around long after we're gone. But I don't think she's ready for a rematch anytime soon."

"Well I guess I won then!" Kensi cries out and pumps her hands in the air.

"Sorry Kensi! You're breaking up…"

"This isn't over, you know," Kensi yells into her phone as her conversation with Callen has abruptly ended.

"You heard Callen. Hetty's out." Kensi smirks.

Deeks pulls up in front of the house. "We'll continue this later, shall we?" Deeks grumbles.

"You bet your boots, cowboy!"

Kensi and Deeks walk up to the small suburban house that has seen better days.

"Charming," Deeks comments as he studies the neglected property. Aluminum siding is tattered and hanging from the front of the house. Window screens are ripped and a collection of old newspapers line the walkway.

"What does your spidey sense tell you Deeks?" Kensi asks.

"That this house has been vacant for awhile and they probably use it as a front. I doubt if anyone has been living here in a long time by the look of the yellowed news papers."

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to take a kid away from all this?" Kensi wonders. "I'd give them any amount of money they asked for, wouldn't you?"

Deeks didn't have time to respond as the front door swings open suddenly.

"What do you want?"

The agents are accosted by a tall man dressed in jeans and a ripped t-shirt. If this was their pimp, he certainly wasn't spending his money on clothes or accommodations.

"Yeah, hi I'm Chris Thomas and this is my wife Lucinda," says Deeks. "We're looking for Jess Turner."

"That's me. You come about the baby?"

"Is it still up for adoption?" Kensi asks.

"Yeah if you want to call it that," Turner drawls. He lets the door open wider and motions them to enter the house. Deeks gives Kensi his standard '_be careful look'_ as she walks through the door first.

"Cindi," he calls out gruffly. "We got company." A small, petite woman with light brown hair and sunken eyes slowly enters the living room. Her stained maternity blouse is thread bare in spots and her belly fills the bottom half, looking ready to burst. Her hand sits on the small of her back as she looks suspiciously at Deeks.

"When are you due?" Kensi asks.

"Soon," she answers as she places her hand protectively on her extended belly.

"Well that narrows it down," Deeks says under his breath.

"Enough small talk, so you want to talk business or not?" Turner presses Deeks.

"Well, we want to adopt but we would like to know more, like if it's a boy or a girl, is it healthy and what kind…."

Kensi interrupts Deeks and addresses Turner.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I use your bathroom? Weak bladder, sorry."

"Down the hall," Turner points the way.

Deeks knows Kensi is up to something but he tries to keep the conversation moving to distract Turner.

Kensi walks slowly down the hall and looks back as she passes the bathroom. She surveys the first bedroom but keeps going until she finds the room that confirms her suspicions. In a corner, an old crib is pushed up against the wall and a small bundle of cotton and felt is jumbled against the wooden bars. An infant is asleep peacefully sucking on his thumb and breathing softly. Kensi picks the child up gently.

"Deeks, there's a baby back here. Momma Cindi has already giving birth. This is a complete sham," Kensi whispers.

Deeks smiles at the unlikely couple and taps his foot impatiently and crosses his arms.

"What's taking her so long?" Turner asks.

"Well you know woman and their bladders. Oh, what am I talking about?" Deeks points to Cindi. "Of course you would know all about that."

Turner starts down the hall and Deeks can see from the outline in his back pocket that he is packing.

Deeks immediately follows Turner, who spins abruptly around and pulls out his gun. Deeks ducks quickly into the bathroom.

"Kensi," he yells. "Get out of there now, he's armed!" Deeks peeks around the door and gets rewarded by a bullet ricocheting off the wall next to his head.

"Callen, we could use a little help in here?" Deeks yells louder as he takes cover again in the bathroom.

"We're closing in," Callen answers.

Deeks looks around and can see he's trapped in the bathroom with only an exhaust window as an escape route. In the distance, he can hear the sound of a door exploding into the living room. Callen has sent a bullet through the lock and has kicked the door open. Sam follows and points his weapon at the woman cowering in the corner.

"Watch her," Callen orders.

Deeks has his back plastered against the wall of the bathroom and he can hear Turner running down the hall closer to his location.

"Deeks, where are you?" Callen calls out.

Callen rushes down the hall just as Turner reaches Deeks.

"NCIS! Put down your weapon Turner!" Callen commands as he extends his gun.

Turner turns to fire at Callen. Instead, he is hit first by Callen and then Deeks who whips out from around his cover. Turner falls to the ground. Callen and Deeks stand over Turner with their guns still aimed at the suspect. Deeks kicks Turner's weapon out of the way and kneels down to feel for a pulse.

"Dead," Deeks informs Callen who turns to walk away.

"Callen," Deeks calls out. "Thanks."

Callen looks back over his shoulder and smiles at Deeks.

"All in a day's work for the Three Musketeers."

* * *

><p>Hetty joins the team in the bullpen for a debriefing after the team returns to the Mission.<p>

"What I want to know Ms. Blye is what made you suspect that the woman wasn't really pregnant and that her baby was in the house?" Hetty asks.

"Well there were a couple of clues," Kensi begins. "The girl was lactating; you could see it on her blouse. Of course you can lactate during pregnancy but I figured she could have given birth already too." Kensi continues. "Also she hadn't been sleeping. Did you see the circles under her eyes? Something was keeping her up at nights. And the final piece to the puzzle was a dirty pacifier on the table next to the couch. Put them all together and I was sure I would find a baby somewhere in that house."

"You're a regular Miss Marple, aren't you?" Deeks smiles at his partner.

"Lt. Worley and his spouse have confirmed this is the pair who extorted the $10,000 from them," said Eric as he displays a picture of Turner and Cindi on the small monitor. "They were just one of many who were duped by Turner. It seems he had a very lucrative operation when his Janes became pregnant. He would force them to sell the babies but also scam as many couples before the baby was born with promises of adoptions that never happen."

"It's amazing what people will do when they want a baby so bad," Kensi adds.

"LAPD has taken over the case and they inform us that Cindi or AKA Cynthia Willis is the sister of one of the dance studio instructors," Nell informs the group. "They arrested the sister and the owner of the studio who was in on the act as well, so with Turner dead it looks like the baby trafficking business is affectively out of business."

"Too bad I won't get a change to teach that Zumba class, I really enjoyed leading our workout challenge," Kensi laments and turns to the group. "Speaking of which…"

"Yes, Ms. Blye since I feel totally responsible for not being able to finish the challenge, it is only fair that I make amends," Hetty says as she pulls out a small leather book from her pocket.

"No, this was a team effort Hetty we can't let you take full responsibility for the loss," Sam looks at Deeks and Callen.

"Yeah, he's right Hetty, it's only fair we all chip in for those shoes," Deeks agrees.

"Well, I was hoping that Ms. Blye would accept this prize in lieu of the shoes." Hetty leans over the desk, opens up the leather book and scribbles a few lines and rips out the check. She hands the piece of paper over to Kensi.

"It's a check made out to the Navy-Marine Relief Society for five thousand dollars!" Kensi marvels. "That's very generous of you Hetty."

"Please present it to them in your name, Ms. Blye," Hetty smiles.

"I'd be honored. Thank you," Kensi says.

"And as for my Three Musketeers, you made a valiant attempt to save king and country, so as a reward you will get your feast at Spago's as my treat." She hands Deeks a credit card. "I trust you will use it wisely Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asks.

"Of course, Hetty. Thank you," Deeks says in appreciation.

"Enjoy. And good work!" Hetty turns to leave the bullpen.

"Wait up Hetty," Callen calls out and walks her to her office.

"So are you _really_ unable to continue the challenge?"Callen whispers.

Hetty just smiles.

"I thought so. Saving my butt one more time, I see. What did I tell you about that?" Callen asks.

"What matters is you tried Mr. Callen. And I appreciated the effort," Hetty explains.

"So do I get a gold star for playing well with others?"

"It will be duly noted," Hetty smiles at her senior agent and walks into her office.

* * *

><p><em>Much later that evening, Kensi challenges Deeks to a private dance competition of their own.<em>

_**Man it's a hot one **_

_**Like seven inches from the midday sun**_

_**I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone**_

_**But you stay so cool…..**_

"Que lindo, Corazon," Kensi whispers into Deeks' ear.

Kensi has her back to Deeks with her right arm wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him closer. She is swaying seductively to the music of Santana, while brushing Deeks lightly with her every movement and sending shivers up his spine.

"Me vuelves loca," Deeks moans as he sweeps his hands down her long curvy body pulling her hard against his chest.

"I drive you crazy, hmmm?" Kensi turns slowly around to face Deeks. She drapes her arms up to encircle his neck and smiles up at her beautiful lover.

_**You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth**_

_**Give me your heart, make it real**_

_**Or let's forget about it.**_

"Te deseo," Deeks pleads as he cups her soft face in his hands.

"How much do you want me Deeks?" Kensi teases as she keeps in time with the sexy Latin rhythm.

"There is no man in the world who will ever want you as much as I want you right now, including Roberto." Deeks looks deep into her eyes.

"You do know he could never take your place, _mi amante_?" Kensi murmurs sweetly and places a light string of kisses on his neck. "But you're ever so cute when you're jealous."

Deeks wraps his arms tightly around Kensi to claim her body and soul. His kiss is possessive and all encompassing. This woman is his and the whole world would know about it by the time he is done with her tonight.

Deeks sweeps Kensi off her feet and begins to carry her into the bedroom.

"Wait, we're not done with our dance challenge," she laughs.

"We'll do all our dancing under the sheets from now on, if you don't mind?" Deeks is a man on a mission.

"Mind? Never," Kensi sighs and leans her head on Deeks chest. As they leave the room, the sexy melody lingers on…

_**My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa**_

_**You're my reason for reason**_

_**The step in my groove**_

_**And if you say life ain't good enough**_

_**I would give my world to lift you up**_

_**I could change my life to better suit your mood**_

_**Cause you're so smooth.**_

**Fin**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed all the shenanigans that went on in this story. It was fun to show another side to our heroes. Let me know what you think….and thanks for all your great reviews and giving me some terrific ideas as I went along. <em><strong><br>**_


End file.
